


One Drunk moment

by NicoMinecraftMan



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Hotels, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoMinecraftMan/pseuds/NicoMinecraftMan
Summary: Reki gets drunk and Langa has to pay the price. Or well, is there really a price that has to be paid?I wrote this very quickly after finishing the show as it is now (Episode 9) and it does not sound like most of my other stuff. I plan on writing something a little more concrete at some point but for right now I just want to write something haha! Please enjoy!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Kudos: 26





	One Drunk moment

Reki was in no way sober. While Cherry and Joe had stepped out of the room to go get ice for Shadow who had run right into a wall on a drunken spur of the moment dance, Reki grabbed the first bottle of alcohol he could on the table and drank as much as he could in one go, which had turned out to be more than he was able to handle. He had tried to get Langa to join him but right as he handed Langa the bottle, Cherry and Joe walked in the room, grabbing the bottle before Langa even had the chance. 

The pair were in no way mad, although Cherry was quite disappointed in Reki and Langa, Reki for drinking the drink and Langa for letting him do it, and that air of disappointment was more than enough to make Langa feel bad at the very least. 

“It might not seem bad now, but I don’t want Reki doing anything stupid while we’re at the hot springs” Cherry stated, methodically messing with his loose hair.

“Yeah, if he’s that much of a light weight I doubt he’ll be sobering up any time soon either” Joe added, poking the now very spacy Reki on the head just to see his reaction.

“I was getting there” Cherry huffed, “Langa, you’re close with him, take him back to you guys’ room and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid”

“But what about the hot springs?” Langa asked, looking at Reki who had found a nice piece of wall to stare at and was doing so diligently, “He doesn’t seem like a menace, and it might help in sobering him up! Didn’t we come here to help him heal”

“I would rather not run the risk” Cherry replied, “some extra sleep could do both of you some good”

“What a hypocrite” Joe mocked, nudging cherry with his arm.

“Oh yeah? Am I Joe?” Cherry shot back, the two bickering in their normal fashion. Langa took it as his sign that the debate was over, and started carting the drunk Reki back to their room.

Reki was unable to walk as he was, stumbling over his feet and swaying back and forth so much that you would have thought he was trying to skate for the first time, so Langa had initially attempted to put one arm over his shoulder as support, but Reki refused to walk after his arm was over Langa’s and the height difference was quite noticeable, so as a last resort Langa instead decided to hold Reki on his back, carrying him as if he was some girl in need. Langa waved goodbye as he left the room, Reki’s very warm face nuzzled into his neck, humming a song that had played in the car earlier.

“So” Langa said, turning the corner to the lobby, nodding at the person at the front desk, “Why’d you do it”

Reki laughed a little, his warm breath dancing across Langa’s neck “I wanted to! It looked like fun! I think… At least Shadow seemed to like it before he BANGED into that wall” Reki said, his words slurring together a little as he talked. “I guess I also wanted a reason to not think to”

“Well, that came out of nowhere” Langa laughed as they walked into their hotel, Langa doing the same signature head nod at the person in charge there as well.

“Thinking sucks. You start and then you never stop and then you die” Reki said, bouncing his head on Langa’s shoulder, never picking it off completely.

“You still have to think, don't you?” Langa laughed as they got the door to their room, putting Reki back on the ground.

“Yeah, and it's even louder than before. So annoying”

“Mhm”

Langa opened the door to the room, the Futons they had laid out earlier were touching each other, resembling a pack of sardines, as the room was quite small for 4 people. Langa dragged Reki to the futon closest to the wall, figuring that he would have the least opportunity to hurt himself there. Reki plopped down on the futon lying on his back and staring straight up at Langa.

“Hey Langa”

“What’s up”

“What if we kissed”

Langa didn’t know how to respond. Reki was obviously drunk and the words probably didn’t mean anything, but at the same time did him being drunk give credibility to his thought. Langa felt a hot wave pass through his body, especially in his face, but he ignored it for Reki’s sake.

“You’re drunk, go to sleep”

“I figured,” Reki said, his voice cracking as he began to cry.

“Woah dude chill out” Langa worriedly spoke, going over to his side.

“Langa, I don’t know why but every time I look at you, I feel… I feel like I’m skating for the first time all over again. It feels like my heart is about to explode out of my chest.” Reki sobbed, his words still slurred and his face extremely red at this point. “I don’t understand why it won’t just disappear. This feeling”

Langa truly didn’t know what to say. He felt like he was hearing something he wasn’t supposed to, like a teacher talking about you around the corner, but at the same time, in a similar dichotomy as before, he understood what he meant. When he was with Reki it felt like the snow he was missing. He felt like his life was smooth and frictionless rather than rough and weighted. Langa took a moment to let that feeling exist within him, and let it grow and fester into whatever it may become.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the pitch-black comfort they brought, and then opened them again, the defeated Reki on the ground, crying because he didn’t understand himself. Langa understood that feeling as he didn’t quite understand himself either. In one swift movement, Langa planted his lips on the crying boy and then turned away, grabbing the keys to the room heading out the door.

“Langa” Reki said, looking at Langa as he left.

“I want to go to that hot spring,” Langa replied, closing the door and locking it.

He decided to forget whatever this night was. It was probably not important.

Probably. 


End file.
